Un susurro en el viento
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: No lo puedo comprender, aunque lo escucho, no entiendo, no puedo comprender el significado de las palabras "no podremos estar juntos"


**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola... aqui tengo un nuevo fic en mente...

Se me ocurrio luego de leer una historia realmente hermosa, asi que espero que a ustedes les guste tambien...

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fic de Makorra, y las nuevas actualizaciones de los fics de Kataang ya estan los nuevos capitulos.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten este OneShot

* * *

**-Un susurro en el viento-**

_**No lo puedo comprender**_

_**Aunque lo escucho, no entiendo,**_

_**No puedo comprender el significado de las palabras**_

_**No podremos estar juntos.**_

El frio invierno acaba de llegar.

Korra miraba por la ventana la fria nevada que habia en Ciudad Republica. Veia las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Su casa estaba muy caliente por la calecfaccion pero era hora de irse, asi que se abrigo, monto en Naga y se fue.

Ciudad Republica habia cambiado bastante, cada vez la tecnologia era mayor, aunque aun conservaba muchas cosas que ella recordaba perfectamente cuando llego.

La arena de pro-control no habia cambiado nada, su cuñado Bolin tampoco, Asami cada vez estaba teniendo mas exito con industria futuro y ella, con sus deberes de avatar estaba ocupada, pero dentro suyo estaba estancada.

Bajo de Naga y camino un poco con el frio recorriendo su cuerpo, se detuvo y bajo la mirada.

-Hola Mako... hace mucho no te veo ¿Como te va en tu nueva vida? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mako no le respondio a Korra

-Queria hablar contigo, sabes, Bolin esta cada vez mejor, luego de todo lo que paso, ahora tiene una novia y pronto se casaran, es una chica muy amable, que extrañamente, le ocurrio lo mismo que a ustedes, asi que se entienden mutuamente, hacen linda pareja.

Mako siguio en silencio

-¿Cuando regresaras? -Korra se dio cuenta lo que pregunto y sonrio - Lo siento, es la costumbre

Se acacho hacia el suelo y se abrazo, ya que sentia el viento un poco mas fuerte y con mas frio

-He estado pensando mucho, espero que no me hayas cambiado por nadie -Sonrio- Aun recuerdo perfectamente cuando te conoci, no me miraste, Bolin se habia acercado a mi alegremente y cuando me presento a ti estabas concentrado en lo que harias en el juego de pro-control y cuando te diste cuenta que era el avatar seguiste igual, hasta que poco a poco nos conocimos, hasta que ese dia te confese mis sentimientos, luego en el techo te bese y alli te diste cuenta que no te mentia y que tu tambien me querias. Todo esto ha sido muy duro, hace 5 años deje de verte, no quiero borrarte de esta historia Mako, no quiero terminar nuestra historia aun.

Korra veia a personas caminar a sus alrededores pero no le dio importancia.

Korra pensaba mucho en ese momento... -Tu sabes cuanto te amo Mako, me duele, como si miles de espinas clavaran mi cuerpo, como si la rosa mas bella no me dejara ver su hermosura, como si tuviera veneno en mi sangre que cada dia me mata mas y mas. Nada borrara los recuerdos que me dejaste, los recuerdos que tuvimos juntos.

-Te extraño, te extraño muchisimo Mako.

Korra lloraba pero Mako no se preocupaba en abrazarla, en consolarla, ni en dirigirle una palabra minima

Luego de unos minutos seco sus lagrimas. Mako ya no se podia preocupar, era demasiado tarde para eso.

-Lo siento -Sonrio debilmente- Deberias ver a Hal, cada vez esta mas grande. Mañana es su cumpleaños numero 6, pense que tal vez no lo recordarias.

Mako aun no le respondia

Korra metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco una foto y la miro

-Recuerdas este dia, fue el primer año de Hal, estaba tan entusiasmado, estaba muy feliz, la fiesta habia salido hermosa y lo llevamos a pasear en la noche, nos paramos y Hal estaba tan entusiasmado que no podiamos detenerlo, tenemos unas caras muy graciosas, el queria mirar la hermosa vista que nos daba la torre, pero que pena que fue al final, un dia tragico. Hoy quiso venir conmigo, pero por el frio le dije que no, la proxima vez lo traere para que este un rato aqui, aunque no se que podria pasar en el futuro.

Nuevamente, un frio viento recorrio el cuerpo de Korra, parecia que aun caia un poco de mas nieve, el viento se intensificaba, acaso ¿Trataba de decirle algo?

Korra miro la foto y algunas lagrimas brotaron.

-El otro dia pase por ese lugar, la torre ya esta reparada, aunque aun mucha gente le teme, ahora pasan con mas tranquildad que cuando paso eso, ese tragico desencadenamiento.

Lo recuerdo perfecamente bien, caminabamos tranquilos y yo guardaba esta foto, tu te fuiste con Hal por que queria subir aun mas arriba para ver mas la ciudad, lo llevamos y luego bajamos tranquilamente, nos quedamos un momento en la tienda debajo de la torre cuando todo ocurrio. Ya no lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo corria delante y tu detras con Hal en brazos llorando, cuando toda la extructura comenzo a derrumbarse.

Solo habia quedado un pequeño espacio, me pasaste a Hal y me dijiste "Vete Korra yo estare bien, hallare otro lugar para salir" Te mire por unos segundos y desapareciste, tus ojos mirandome, jamas los olvidare. Corri lo mas rapido que pude y sali con algunos rasguños, pero todo se derrumbo frente a mis ojos y tu no estabas conmigo.

Korra lloraba desconsolada

-No saliste Mako, no pudiste salir ¿Por que no lo lograste?

Korra lloraba, sin nadie a su lado, nadie que la pudiera consolar, pasara el tiempo que pasara ella amaria a Mako para toda su vida.

-Se que un dia volvere a verte, en algun momento, nos reencontraremos Mako.

Se levanto del suelo y miro su tumba, coloco unas flores que tenia y se paro.

-Pronto te visitare nuevamente, Te amo.

Se seco las lagrimas y Korra se fue. Dejandolo atrás nuevamente, su esposo, su pasado, pero no su amor por el, eso siempre estaria con ella.

_**No lo puedo comprender**_

_**Aunque lo escucho, no entiendo,**_

_**No puedo comprender el significado de las palabras**_

_**"No podremos estar juntos"**_

_**Pero eso no era lo que me susurrabas**_

_**"Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo"**_

_**El viento me decía, que mi amor por ti**_

_**JAMAS DEJARÍA DE EXISTIR**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y que les parecio?

No me maten... prometo que el proximo fic de Makorra tendra un final feliz.

Simplemente lo hice pensando "Ya mate en un fic a Korra ahora le toca a Mako"

Jaja no fue tan asi pero algo asi pense, aunque queria poner algo de amor entre Iroh II y Korra, no me quedaba con el final que queria asi que lo quite.

Aun asi, espero que esta historia les haya gustado...

No olviden dejarme un Reviews para por lo menos saber si les gusto o no, o para tomatazos, sandias, lo que sea.

Gracias por leer...

Bay bay!


End file.
